Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge
'Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge ' est un jeu de tir à la première personne fictive le 16 mars 2014 dérivé d'un jeu d'id Software, Quake IV. Ce jeu tourne autour Coulden Pettit (plus tard connu sous le nom de RoboFrank) mis sur une mission pour empêcher l'invasion démoniaque et Strogg de se produire, sinon ce sera comme le prequel à un autre jeu id Software, Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. Il était disponible pour toutes les plates-formes. Terrain Au tout début du jeu, Coulden pourchassait Gage dans toute la ville pour avoir volé le jouet claquant à la main. Coulden l'obtient à quelques reprises et au fil des jours, l'invasion démoniaque se prépare à lancer un assaut sur Terre. Les démons le font, et la première arme de Coulden était son Railgun. La grenade emporte Coulden et est mortellement blessée. Elle est prise et transformée en un agent de police cyborg sous le nom de "RoboFrank" par Omni Consumer Products (OCP). En réponse à la présence de RoboFrank, Eriko, un maléfique maléfique d'Erika, attaque RoboFrank alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de recherche Black Mesa. Eriko a finalement été vaincu grâce au missile géant Coca-Cola de Cola Boy. Chez Black Mesa, il obtient quelques armes allant des pistolets aux fusils de chasse en passant par les MP5 et même les pistolets à ongles. RoboFrank founded the slipgate, and reaches Stroggos, at the cost of losing all of his weapons. He re-obtains his railgun and that, combined with his shoulder-mounted rifle, makes him a deadly threat to the Strogg, even outwitting some of the heaviest Strogg units like Stream Protectors (although they're not featured in the film due to not having a human form). RoboFrank finally founds the Tetranode, and the only way to destroy it is to shut down the coolant system. It worked, but he finds himself being attacked by the Tetranode Guardian, and the film's antagonist Makron, leading to his incarceration on Aranos, inside the Strogg Citadel. RoboFrank manages to break out of his cell, and fights his way to the Makron's office, which was directly attatched to a very large slipgate for his invasion forces to invade Earth to make Enemy Territory: Quake Wars happen in real-life in the real world. He fights the Makron, but he and his right-hand man, Mr. Grunt, escape to Earth via a slipgate, and the invasion starts. To his dismay, RoboFrank chases the Makron, and was hot on his trails. Seeing this war, it is like something like the Future War scene from all Terminator films except for Terminator: Salvation. He crushed entire regiments of Stroggs and "corrupted" Terminators, typically Terminators being re-programmed by the Strogg to only serve for the Makron. RoboFrank confronts Makron again, but this time, he's in his massive exoskeleton called "Jorg", and Mr. Grunt was accompanied/aided by a squad of Light Tanks. After a miniboss fight with Mr. Grunt, RoboFrank battles the Makron and the Jorg exoskeleton. After a long and difficult boss battle with the Makron, RoboFrank finally defeats him, leaving the Strogg forces in disarray and retreat back into their homeworld. With the Strogg invasion stalled, he was hailed as a hero by everybody, including his friends. He returns his role as a police officer, and finds out that Theory T, revived as Puf Nelsen, threw a grenade at him, feeling traumatized. Further evidence that McJaeger, the creator of the Goliath and senior officer in OCP, works with Puf Nelsen. Due to his mysterious Directive 4 installed to him, he's unable to arrest him, getting himself badly damaged by the Goliath, as well as the remaining "corrupt" Terminators, hinting that they're capable of independent thought and never rely on the Makron, vowing revenge over their leader's death. He was rescued by his friends, but was tracked down by the "corrupt" Terminators. After destroying the entire evil Terminator platoon, he makes a final controntation with McJaeger by showing him a video about his intention of getting rid of RoboFrank.The "Muscular Man" fires McJaeger, making his 4th directive turn off and gets to arrest him, since he's no longer an OCP employee. The game ends with RoboFrank answering "Coulden", and the RoboCop theme was heard in the credits. See also *Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge �� �� �� �� Catégorie:Jeu fictif pour toutes les plate-formes